Wrong way to Berk
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: The teens get lost while trying to get ingredients for cold Medicine without Hiccup. Episode Two for the In Between series. THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I SET MY MIND INTO THE IN BETWEEN SERIES MODE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one. what I'm having is that instead of coughing Hiccup can't stop sneezing.**

**doesn't matter if you didn't read episode one. these are all linked to Free scauldy.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke with a foggy mind and sneeze coming. every year two weeks before the big freeze he would get very sick. this time Toothless had to see through it too because you don't want a sick dragon rider sneezing up a storm while trying to fly. Toothless was bouncing up and down on his rock. first day sick so he didn't know. Hiccup sneezed three times in a row. Stoic came up the stairs.<p>

"Is it that time of year again?" He asked with a small grin on his face. Hiccup nodded sadly, sneezing some more. "I'll run to Gothi and get your medicine." Hiccup watched him until his helmet disappeared. He dropped down on bed again. That medicine was going to be the death of him. he took it every year but it was gross and he'll never get use to it.

* * *

><p>"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked landing in the academy on Stormfly.<p>

"Uh, two weeks before the big freeze. don't you remember?" Fishlegs asked.

"No that was when we use to hate him." Snotlout said matter-of-fact like.

"He gets a bad cold weeks before the big freeze. I say if he's not here he's at home in bed sneezing." Astrid was back on Stormfly as he told them,

"Lets go find out."

* * *

><p>The group landed at the chiefs house just when the man himself was opening the door to enter. in his hand was a bottle.<p>

"Morning kids. come to see Hiccup?" He asked as they dismounted. Astrid nodded and politely past him. She came up the stairs just as Hiccup let out another explosive sneeze.

"Wow, Hiccup." She joked. He gave her a sideway look. "How are you?" She ignored him going further,

"Want the truth. sick." She smiled. She was about to sit on the bed when he sneezed again. she got back up midway and backed up. "Sorry." He said rubbing his nose.

"Here Hiccup." Stoic came up with a cup. Hiccup moaned as the other teens followed. He took the cup and held his nose. As fast as he could he chugged it down. "Gothi says that's the last bottle she has. since I have chiefing duty's to tend to I was gonna ask you teens to get them by dragon on healers island." He said this to the kids behind him while hiccup stopped himself from puking.

"ok sir. Uh, where's Healers Island?"

* * *

><p>Ruffnut was with her brother on their zippleback. her hair was long enough to touch her shoulders now five days after the event. They where behind the others headed to healers island.<p>

"This way!" Astrid announced a few minutes later and her dragon dove head first to an island that must be healers island. they all land more or less perfect. other then a certain monstrous nightmare hitting a tree on impact. "Alright, the list says first we need to find the patch of blue mushrooms. lets do it." She then began walking in the direction she hoped was the mushrooms not that the list gave any directions. They had just vanished into the treeline when the teen that crashed got out of the tree. \

"Uh, Guys?" He then decided to head in what happened to be the opposite way they went.

* * *

><p>Astrid brushed a branch out of the way to reveal a patch of Blue cap Mushrooms.<p>

"Yes! we found them!" She let fishlegs grab a hand full and placed them in his bag. "Now we need, the tree bark of the only tree with red leaves. shouldn't be hard to find."

* * *

><p>in fact, it was a lot harder to find then she thought. they had, what she assumed searched the whole island. then she released they didn't go to the other beach.<p>

On the other hand Snotlout was busy resting himself under the leaves of the only red leafed tree on the island.

* * *

><p>Astrid was going to lose it, they still hadn't found a red leafed tree.<p>

"Alright, lets leave that for last. next we need, swamp water. ew." She was thankful she didn't have to take this.

* * *

><p>At berk Hiccup was Asking his father a question after taking his afternoon Medicine.<p>

"Why did you write such a long list. Doesn't this only have tree bark and mushrooms along with water?" The chief nodded with a smile.

"I wanted to keep them busy while your stuck in bed." he answered.

"That, was a good idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Astrid was Flustered. They hadn't found the tree or the mutton head that crashed. so, they dicided to fly high. And apparently that was Snotlouts idea aswell.

"Snotlout were in thors name have you been?" Astrid angrily asked.

"I was having my beauty sleep under a nice pink leaved tree." Astrid and the others stared in disbelief. "What?"

"Let me guess. It had red bark."

"Yeah why?"

"ugggh!" Astrid slapped her forehead and wished they had flown above the island sooner. "Where was it?"

"Down there." He said pointing at the island.

"Yeah, I know it's on the island what I mean is were was the tree on the island? Get it?" He just looked at her. "Lead us to the tree already!"

"Oh... follow me." Astrid rolled her eyes before following him.

"UH, it's getting pretty dark." Fishleggs said as Astrid pulled at a piece. ripping it off she said,

"We better stay here for the night and hope Hiccup can survive."

* * *

><p>"I hope their *Sneeze* Ok." Hiccup said looking out his window with blankets bundled around him like a nest.<p>

"I'm sure their just Camping at the island for the night." Stoic said coming up with another blanket.

"Dad I don't need it." Hiccup said before sneezing almost on toothless. "Sorry bud."

"Gothie tells us this every year, you have to stay warm." Hiccup groaned as stoic left.

"I wish we could go flying too bud." He told his dragon looking out and whining at the stars.

* * *

><p>"It's c-c-cold." Ruffnut said shivering. the fire they built wasn't doing much help with the darkness or the cold. the dragons were crowded around them though, being the sweet animals they are.<p>

"I know. I k-k-k-know." Astrid said. she walked over to stormfly and patted her snout. "Maybe you sh-should make that big guy us-useful and have him li-light up." Astrid suggested to snotlout.

"We're in a forest As-Astrid." Fishlegs shuttered.

"Right." she sighed. she hoped Hiccup was doing better then them.

* * *

><p><em>"You know what HICCUP. Get lost." Astrid angrily said to me before pushing me to the ground.<em>

_"But Astrid-" I started pleading,_

_"I don't know what sick dream you had to think I would KISS you. but that isn't going to happen." She retarted._

_"Hiccup had a dream you kissed him? Eww!" Heather walked up._

_"Heather? When did you get here?"_

_"Whose heather? this is Francine."_

_"What? How was she alive?"_

_"What how is she alive! Blah, Blah, Blah." Heather mocked. "You wish I was alive you little bothersome Hiccup."_

Hiccup is waken by a sneeze tickling at his nose. He let it out and toothless woke with a start.

"Sorry toothless." He growled before making himself comfortable. Hiccup watched until he was sure toothless was sleeping again. he got up and began being creative. using the sharp knife he had he mad all the blankets like coats. the others should have left before it got dark. he wanted to find them.

* * *

><p>Finally getting into a restless sleep, Astrid and the other teens were laying on healers island. Stormfly sniffed the air and growled.<p>

* * *

><p>The floor creaked and thornado woke and his eyes darted to the barn door.<p>

"Shhh." A voice Thornado recognized came from the dark doorway. "I need your help." Thornado heard a sneeze and got up to do what stoic ordered. he found hiccup with layers and layers of cloth on. "I need to find the others." He shook his head no and began pushing hiccup towards the house. "No thornado. I need to find the others and you need to fly me." Thornado made a threatening face. "Dad told you to do this didn't he?" In reply the dragon pushed again. "Fine." Hiccup snuffled a sneeze into his blankets and jumped back in the window. watching he's dads dragon go he waited till he was gone and jumped back out. he was gonna find a dragon on why or another.

* * *

><p>"Stop it stormfly." Astrid said annoyed in her sleep. Stormfly was making noise and it was getting to Astrid and making her wake. "be quite stormfly we're trying to sleep." More, this time with scratching. "Stormfly!" Astrid forced herself up and she started feeling the cold again. She shivered before opening her eyes to see what stormfly was doing. "Ahh!" She screams in shock at what she sees.<p> 


End file.
